Jail Your Teacher
by Raputopu
Summary: Rivalitas tak kasat mata antara seorang mahasiswa jurusan hukum semester pertama dengan pengacara ternama yang terangkum dalam fragmen skandal dosen dan mahasiswa. Ketika kriminalitas menjadi cita rasa dan libido menjerat dengan wujud borgol penjara.


**A/N:** A/N ini tidak mengandung informasi bermanfaat.

 **PS:** Kambek nggak penting. Keknya musti belajar nulis dari awal. Anggap saja ini debut pertama saya dalam menulis /YHA. Telah berhasil melewati masa-masa semacam hiatus, tapi sesungguhnya lebih ke arah penenangan pikiran serta penyinkronisasian emosi sembari meluruskan kembali gelombang problematika duniawi hingga pada akhirnya menuntaskan deadline (yang artinya 'mati' dalam terjemahan harafiah) untuk mencapai suatu konklusi yang menenangkan jiwa raga dan menaikkan harga diri (ini tulisan apaan anyng). Ditemani lagu-lagu depresif mulai dari Bring Me the Horizon, Twenty One Pilots, sampai Peking Duk selama proses memulihkan jati diri dan akhirnya berhasil bertahan hidup tanpa tergoda untuk merealisasikan imaji liar ini menjadi literatur digital selama masa-masa karantina personal.

 **PSS:** Bahasa gampangnya: baru aja lulus kuliah. Udah gitu aja.

 **PSSS:** Siap-siap saya sampahi lagi.

* * *

Chapter **I** :

 _Lex Superior_

 _(urutan hukum yang lebih tinggi)_

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan besar di tengah malam pada akhir bulan yang melampaui ramalan cuaca. Kompleks perumahan abu-abu yang berbaris rapat di sepanjang jalan Shiganshina meredup kelabu menuju kondisi seperti mati lampu. Kuasa cahaya dari lampu-lampu jalan tak banyak membantu dengan derik-derik kedip menyedihkan dan percikan listrik nyaris konslet, bahkan beberapa titik cahaya itu sudah nampak padam total di beberapa sudut.

Hanya ada satu rumah yang masih terjaga. Lampu jingga dari lantai dua memberi cahaya baru di tengah badai ganas, di antara rumah-rumah yang padam dalam lelap. Seseorang bermantel hitam nampak berdiri tegak di halamannya, mendongak lurus tanpa berpaling, sesaat setelah taksi terakhir meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan membiarkannya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berdiri bersama hujan dalam kegelapan. Tingginya terlalu sesuai untuk klasifikasi penjahat. Mantel hitamnya sangat membantu untuk memberi pencitraan misterius yang berlebihan. Rambut kacaunya mengindikasikan orang tersebut tidak sedang dalam kondisi waras.

Namun, bila dilihat lebih dekat lagi, dia hanyalah seorang remaja kurus. Menggigil di tengah hujan. Mantel hitamnya terlalu tipis untuk gempuran amuk hujan yang datang keroyokan. Alih-alih memegang pisau atau senjata mematikan lainnya, kedua tangannya justru hanya tertangkup di perut, memerangkap hangat yang tersisa untuk tetap berada di tubuhnya. Kerah mantelnya membentengi leher. Dan sepatunya terbenam dalam genangan air.

Bila dilihat lebih dekat lagi, dia adalah Eren Jaeger. Mahasiswa semester pertama pada jurusan hukum Universitas Shiganshina. Tekanan emosi takut yang nampak kentara pada alisnya membuat mahasiswa itu nampak seperti terpidana mati yang akan ditembak peluru dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi. Bibirnya yang membiru mengindikasikan suhu di sekelilingnya sedang menyusut menuju kondisi dingin terbaik. Tubuhnya meringkuk dalam titik nyaris beku.

Bila dilihat semakin jeli lagi, akan terlihat segaris air mata di antara sungai-sungai tetes hujan itu. Mata berwarna hijau menyipit. Bibir bergetar, karena menangis.

Eren terlalu lemah untuk ini. Setiap detail konsekuensi sudah terdaftar jelas dalam pikirannya. Oh, bodohnya Eren menunjukkan taringnya di hadapan macan buas kelaparan. Dia akan mati setelah ini. Itu sudah pasti.

Pendar kehangatan seketika menyambut ramah tubuhnya sesaat setelah ia menginjakkan kaki ke permadani pembuka di pintu masuk tanpa permisi. Tangannya ragu-ragu menutup pintu mahogani di belakangnya dengan ayunan hati-hati, dan derit karatan engsel pintu sialan itu tetap bergema ke seluruh penjuru rumah kayu ini. Matanya segera menatap awas sekelilingnya, walau ia tahu itu tidak ada gunanya lagi. Performa macan dewasa akan semakin prima apabila sedang berada di kandangnya sendiri.

Eren tak lagi melepas sepatu dan membiarkan jejak-jejak genangan air membuntuti langkahnya menuju lorong. Matanya mengedip dan langsung terpaku pada ruangan paling pojok sebelah kiri. Si pemilik rumah pasti akan meledak saat tahu Eren mengotori permadaninya dengan bercak lumpur—kalau ia tidak terlalu fokus untuk membunuhnya terlebih dahulu.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar, seakan memberi sambutan duluan, mengundangnya untuk masuk. Eren menegak ludah.

Butuh sekitar sepuluh detik baginya berdiri di sebelah ambang pintu untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membentuk kepalan tangan yang kuat. Berusaha untuk mengontrol emosi dan mentalnya untuk melangkah masuk, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa bayangan hitamnya sendiri sudah terpantul di depan pintu sejak tadi dan orang bodoh mana pun akan sadar bahwa ada seseorang sedang berdiri di sebelah pintu.

"Masuklah."

Suara itu terdengar seperti petir di tengah badai.

Eren menegak ludah. Satu tarikan napas terakhir dan Eren melangkah menuju area di dalam bingkai pintu. Menghadapi satu-satunya orang yang berada di ruangan itu, yang auranya senada dengan benteng buku-buku hukum edisi royal berukuran tebal bertema monokrom yang menyusut rapat dalam rak menjulang dan dia nampak elegan dalam berkas-berkas tinggi yang tertata rapi, sesuai kebiasaanya yang hidup teratur.

"Saya sudah tahu siapa pembunuh Marco, Profesor." Eren berkata sedikit lantang. Berusaha terlihat meyakinkan.

Angin dari pintu masuk yang belum tertutup rapat berhembus ke dalam lorong. Gelombang kuat angin malam terdorong hingga ke ujung ruangan dan menggerakkan daun pintu di belakang Eren.

Bibir tipis pucat milik sang pengacara menyeringai samar dengan sepasang bola mata jelaga yang membidik tak kentara di balik kelopak matanya yang menghitam, mengunci gerakan sang remaja dengan sorot tajam dari alis tipis yang terpaut fokus dan tak terlawan, menghilangkan jarak sepuluh meter menjadi sia-sia. Jemari-jemari kurusnya mengurung satu sama lain, membentuk topeng sempurna yang menghalangi sebagian gurat wajahnya dengan tatapan mata tak terelakkan.

Pintu di belakang Eren berderit perlahan hingga akhirnya menutup rapat dan menyisakan dirinya seorang diri dengan sang pengacara, sebelum terdengar suara intimidatif lain dari dalam ruangan. Suara bariton padatnya sontak membangunkan malam.

"Ceritakan pembelaan anda, Mr. Jaeger."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Attack on Titan (** _Shingeki no Kyojin_ **) © Hajime Isayama**

 ** _Jail Your Teacher_**

 **by**

Raputopu

 ** _warn_** : Kehidupan mahasiswa hukum. Kriminalitas yang tak terbendung lagi. Deskripsi hiperbola. _Teacher-Student as rival (age gap also happens here). Too much analysist. Some little facts about underground life (not really)._

 ** _genre_** _: Suspense. Drama. Crime. Someone dies (kinda)._

 ** _tujuan penulisan:_** Hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat duniawi akibat kebanyakan nonton How to Get Away with Murder, baca The Cuckoo's Calling, dan baper nonton Sherlock season 4, dengan meminjam karakter milik Isayama untuk dijadikan bahan eksploitasi _fangirl_ semata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _3 bulan sebelumnya_**

Halaman Universitas Shiganshina dipadati ribuan mahasiswa angkatan baru pagi ini. Masing-masing berjalan mantap menuju gedung fakultasnya, dengan tas tersandang di pundak, candaan basa-basi, dan masing-masing sibuk menyiapkan berbagai skenario fiktif di otak mereka saat pertama kali akan menjajakkan kaki memasuki dunia perkuliahan.

Bayangan tugas-tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, dosen yang tak pernah menganggapmu ada, teman-teman gila setaraf penghuni penjara, dan titik-titik tersembunyi di area kampus yang layak menjadi tempat tongkrongan untuk sekadar bergosip atau berbagi pemantik secara diam-diam.

Eren Jaeger adalah salah satu dari mahasiswa segar pagi itu. Rambutnya terlihat masih basah akibat keramas yang terlalu bersemangat dan menebarkan fragransi aroma manja dari wangi parfum bunga jasmin milik ibunya. Kemeja yang tak terkancing berkibar seirama dengan langkah cepatnya memasuki gedung area fakultas hukum yang didominasi ornamen klasik batu-bata pucat dan semen yang dingin. Sepatu ketsnya yang belum terikat kencang berdecit berisik tiap kali ia memutar arah mencari ruangan kelasnya. Tas ranselnya berayun dan terbanting-banting saat ia berlari menuju satu ruangan yang paling banyak dimasuki oleh mahasiswa.

"Eren, lihat. Armin di sana."

Suara Mikasa mengejutkan Eren untuk menoleh ke arah telunjuk yang teracung.

Lambaian tangan hiperbolis dan panggilan Armin dari antara gerombolan mahasiswa berhasil menyelamatkannya dari ketersesatan.

Armin, nampak sopan dengan setelan kemaja berwarna pastel dan celana pensil yang terlihat terlalu lurus, menyambut kedatangan Eren dan Mikasa dengan senyum lebar.

"Bel baru saja berbunyi. Kalian berdua beruntung datang tepat waktu. Kabarnya dosen di kelas ini..." Armin mendekatkan kepala, kemudian berbisik saat Eren dan Mikasa berhasil memotong barisan dan menimbulkan dengusan panjang di belakang barisan. "... _sangat tidak toleran terhadap alasan apa pun."_

Eren menggedik-gedikkan bahunya dengan bersemangat dan menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan dengan cepat, berjinjit-jinjit kecil, tanpa sadar nyaris melompat. "Aku tidak sabar!" Dan dia berusaha menekan rasa semangatnya yang menggebu, namun terlihat tetap seperti maniak gila, dan menarik lirikan heran dari mahasiswa lain di baris belakang.

Ruangan itu seluas aula sekolahnya yang dulu. Dengan langit-langit yang tinggi dan papan tulis panjang yang membentang di depan meja dosen yang belum terisi. Kursi-kursinya membentuk formasi berundak-undak menyerupai tangga, hingga yang paling atas mendapatkan posisi kedudukan tertinggi, sekaligus akan menyebabkan mata mahasiswa mana pun cepat rusak karena tersiksa saat harus melihat tulisan kecil di papan tulis.

Hari pertama kuliah dengan sambutan penuh intens dari subjek mata kuliah, yang kabarnya, paling populer di jurusan tersebut. Hukum Kriminal.

Atmosfer yang semula didominasi oleh bising-bising percakapan, bantingan tas, dan bunyi derap langkah kaki yang tabrak lari, lambat laun surut menjadi kondisi hening dan penuh kewaspadaan.

Transisi suasana yang dari awalnya ramai menjadi suasana tegang dan serius, disebabkan tak lain oleh perpaduan bunyi hak sepatu pantofel yang beradu konsisten dengan ubin, disusul kehadiran seorang pria yang berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa koper hitam.

Dalam kurang dari lima detik, masing-masing mahasiswa sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk, termasuk Eren, Mikasa dan Armin yang kebetulan duduk bersama.

Seluruh pandangan terfokus pada seorang pria dengan tatanan rambut rapi mengenakan jas dengan lekuk pas badan, yang kini sudah berdiri dalam kondisi siap, kemudian membuka map hitam yang sudah berada di atas meja sejak mereka tiba di ruangan ini.

"Sebelum saya memulai perkuliahan, bagi mahasiswa yang salah jurusan, silahkan ke luar."

Ia mengatakannya tanpa sama sekali melirik.

Pernyataan yang tidak diimbangi dengan klasifikasi subjek yang mendetail itu sontak menimbulkan pertanyaan dan menciptakan observasi dadakan yang dilakukan oleh seluruh mahasiswa di dalam ruangan. Masing-masing berusaha menganalisa mahasiswa 'salah jurusan' mana yang mengalami kesialan pertama pagi ini. Riuh rendah yang berdengung di bawah kendali sang dosen, terambil alih kembali saat ia mendongak dan, untuk pertama kalinya, melihat seluruh mahasiswanya yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau."

Seluruh kepala berbalik ke belakang seiring mengikuti telunjuk pulpen yang teracung.

"Aku tak ingat pernah mengizinkan seorang mahasiswa kesenian masuk ke dalam kelas ini."

Eren termasuk salah satu orang yang tenggelam dalam pencarian subjek yang diangkat dalam diskusi tersebut, ketika suara itu kembali bergaung, kali ini terdengar lelah karena seolah-olah tingkat intelektualitas Eren tergolong rendah untuk memahami bahwa orang yang dimaksud adalah _dirinya._

"Ya. _Kau_."

"S-saya?" Eren menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kali ini menambah satu lagi telunjuk yang mengarah pada dirinya.

Alih-alih menjawab, jawaban yang tertimpal adalah pengusiran secara sopan yang tidak terkondisikan dengan kesadaran Eren bahwa ia baru saja tiba di tempat ini dua menit yang lalu. "Silahkan berberes dan tingkalkan ruangan ini." katanya, mengibas tangan. Tanpa kontak mata.

 _Apa-apaan._

Sebelum Eren sempat menata kata-kata yang terpatah, Mikasa bangkit berdiri.

"Nama saya Mikasa Ackerman. Dan ini adalah Eren Jaeger. Kami berdua merupakan mahasiswa dari kelas ini. Silahkan periksa kembali daftar absen Anda. Terima kasih."

Si pemilik mata hitam tersebut nampak tak senang dengan konfrontasi singkat dari mahasiswa lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan konteks topik sebelumnya. Seolah-olah menghargai informasi dari mahasiswa pemecah kesunyian tersebut, ia menelusuri daftar nama di dalam absen. Cukup lama hingga menimbulkan denging statis di dalam ruangan yang mengiris telinga. Dengusan panas sengaja dikeraskan dan disusul decak kecewa. Eren tahu ia membuatnya terdengar seperti alarm peringatan agar membuatnya percaya bahwa ini adalah masalah serius. Goresan misterius pulpennya yang membentuk garis panjang pada daftar absen tak membuat kondisi Eren membaik.

Mikasa belum kembali duduk dan kembali berkata. "Ini bukan ruang pengadilan, _Sir_. Seseorang tak bisa dikategorikan untuk tidak menjadi mahasiswa Anda hanya karena pakaiannya tidak memberi kesan profesionalitas. Saya kecewa karena Anda menjadikan stereotip pengadilan untuk menjadi tolak ukur dalam peraturan perkuliahan. Pakaiannya mungkin mencerminkan seperti yang Anda katakan sebelumnya, tapi ia memiliki kualifikasi yang setera dengan semua mahasiswa di ruangan ini. Bila memang ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Anda, berikan dia waktu untuk memperbaiki diri."

Eren mendongak, tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi penuh tanya yang membuatnya tampak dungu sekarang. Perkataan itu pun ternyata memberi dampak yang sama terhadap mahasiswa lain.

"Pembelaan yang menarik, Ms. Ackerman." Dia menjentikkan pulpennya.

Terakhir, menutup mapnya, final. Kali ini bersandar santai pada pinggiran meja, melipat tangan, dan menyipitkan mata.

"Tapi, tetap tidak ada toleransi, Ms. Ackerman." Eren dapat melihat tangan Mikasa terkepal di sebelahnya. Keputusan fatal itu tetap dilayangkan. "Mr. Jaeger, tolong tinggalkan ruangan ini, segera. Aku tidak ingin melihat berandalan yang tidak tahu sopan santun berada di kelasku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Profesor Levi. Kepala Fakultas Hukum Universitas Shiganshina.

Jenis ketampanan klasik yang terpahat dengan rahang tegas dan bibir tipis tanpa emosi. Mata sedingin embun itu sudah menyaksikan dan menutup ratusan persidangan dengan pengamatan jeli yang memberinya posisi kemenangan mutlak dalam setiap ronde pengadilan. Konklusi pembelaannya seharga nyawa pejabat tertinggi saat ini.

Fakta-fakta yang ia utarakan menimbulkan analisa satu halaman penuh dalam setiap surat kabar yang mengombinasikannya sebagai seorang filosofis, otak kriminal, peretas masa kini, pemikir modern, dan mesin strategi yang sempurna untuk menghancurkan telak sang oposisi. Penyampaian pembelaan dengan tingkat kejujuran yang memiliki ambang tipis dengan taraf intimidasi dan selalu sukses meluluhlantahkan poin informasi lawan. Memenangkan segala jenis klien dalam setiap pertaruhan antara hidup dan mati. Senjata mematikan dalam paket fisik pria tiga puluh lima tahun berambut licin dan setelan jas Armani. Pengacara kanibal yang tidak memandang status sosial atau panjang nominal rekening.

Dia menghancurkan siapa pun yang ingin ia hancurkan.

Eren membentuk beberapa baris informasi mengenai Profesor Levi yang ia dapatkan dari hasil pengamatannya selama ini. Dia duduk di kursi kantin dengan tidak bersemangat dan belum menyentuh minumannya sejak jam istirahat.

"Ya. Dan dia mengusirku di hari pertama perkuliahan." ungkapnya tanpa sadar.

"Ymir. Pengedar obat-obatan yang saat ini sedang berada di bawah badan kepengawasan hukum berdasarkan tuduhan atas kasus pembunuhan terang-terangan terhadap anggota kepolisian yang terjadi di lapangan Stadiun Shiganshina." Armin membaca kembali catatannya, sama sekali tak terlihat baru saja menyimak ungkapan melankolis Eren. "Posisi kita adalah sebagai pengacara pembela yang harus menyelamatkannya dari tuduhan tersebut."

"Menyelamatkan?" Telinga Eren menjadi sangat sensitif mendengarkan kata tersebut yang diimbangi dengan kasus pembunuhan yang cukup jelas. "Apa ini tugas pertama kita?"

"Saksi mata tidak bisa dipercaya karena memiliki ikatan emosional tidak wajar dengan korban." Mikasa bergumam sembari menganalisa tulisannya sendiri. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menoleh. "Ya, Eren. Ini tugas pertama kita. Sampaikan pembelaan terbaikmu minggu depan untuk membebaskan klien kita dari tuduhan."

Seolah-olah ingin membantu Mikasa dalam menjawab pertanyaan Eren dan menginterupsi tambahan pertanyaan lebih lanjut, Armin segera inisiatif menjelaskan. "Terdakwa bernama Ymir, penghuni penginapan di jalan Maria Wall dengan status penduduk ilegal, berumur 20 tahun, dan baru-baru ini diketahui memiliki jaringan dengan sindikat narkoba. Kasus yang dialami adalah pembunuhan dengan korban bernama Reiner. Barang bukti yang ditemukan adalah sebuah pisau berdarah dengan DNA milik korban. Lokasinya adalah Stadiun Shinganshina, terjadi sekitar pukul 11 malam dengan seorang saksi mata di tempat kejadian. Jenis pembunuhan adalah penikaman sebanyak tujuh kali pada perut korban dan membuatnya mati di tempat akibat kehabisan darah. Saksi mata juga terkena sabetan pisau sepanjang lima belas sentimeter pada lengan kanannya akibat berusaha menghentikan Ymir. Lima menit kemudian Ymir diklaim meninggalkan tempat kejadian membawa pisau tersebut. Barang bukti ditemukan di penginapan Ymir esok harinya."

"Dia _jelas-jelas_ membunuh. Apa yang harus kita bela?" timpal Eren. Terlalu malas berpikir akibat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Saksi mata mengatakan Ymir langsung menyerang korban secara tiba-tiba."

"Saksi matanya mencurigakan dan tetap tidak bisa dipercaya." timpal Mikasa datar.

Armin menarik napas, seolah-olah lelah menjelaskan berulang-ulang. "Kecuali bahwa sang saksi mata adalah adik kandung Reiner dan mereka berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, tidak memiliki masalah keluarga yang rumit, sehingga tidak memiliki indikasi untuk mengalami pertengkaran rumah tangga yang signifikan dan dapat menimbulkan pembunuhan."

"Siapa yang tahu? Apa yang terjadi di rumah tetap berada di dalam rumah." sahut Eren cuek.

Armin menarik napas panjang kembali. Kali ini ditambah dengusan. "Ini adalah tes pertama kita, Eren. Dan ini merupakan kasus fiktif. Ymir, Krista dan Reiner diambil dari nama teman-teman sekelas kita. Profesor Levi memberi kita tugas ini untuk melihat bagaimana cara kita menemukan sudut pandang baru dan mencari cara untuk membalikkan tuduhan." Armin menoleh Mikasa, seakan mengirim sinyal untuk membuatnya melanjutkan penjelasan canggung ini, namun Mikasa masih terlihat tetap fokus pada tulisannya. Pengalihan gagal. "Dan dia tidak ingin mendengar ada pembelaan yang sama dari setiap mahasiswa. Setiap orang harus berbeda. _Pengusiran_ akan terjadi lagi minggu depan." tandas Armin.

Eren mengernyitkan kening. Baik atau buruknya istilah itu, Eren berharap itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pengusiran memalukan yang ia alami pagi ini.

"Profesor mengklaim bahwa dia sangat pemilih dalam menerima jenis mahasiswa yang masuk kelasnya. Apabila nanti kita tidak sesuai dengan kualifikasinya, dia sangat menyarankan kita untuk berhenti kuliah." tutup Armin.

"Separah itu, kah?"

"Lebih dari itu, katanya kehadiran kita di masa depan akan membuat kualitas pengacara di Shiganshina terdegradasi hingga menjadi tak layak pakai."

Itu adalah jawaban final dan paling menohok hingga saat ini. Eren menggedikkan kepala, ragu antara harus mengangguk mengerti atau kembali melemparkan pertanyaan untuk mengklarifikasi jenis tempat kuliah macam apa ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Pukul sebelas malam.]_

Apa yang dilakukan oleh dua orang kakak-beradik tengah malam di Stadiun Shinganshina? Tanpa kegiatan pula.

 _[Kehadiran Ymir yang muncul tiba-tiba. ]_

Kehadiran Ymir malam itu sangat mengundang banyak pertanyaan. Apa yang ia lakukan di sana? Apa pekerjaannya sebagai pengedar mengharuskannya untuk berkeliling kota tengah malam sambil membawa obat-obatan? Atau sudah ada perjanjian pertemuan sebelumnya?

 _[Saksi mata adalah adik kandung Reiner bernama Krista. Saksi mata terluka saat berusaha melerai Ymir.]_

Sang adik punya alibi yang kuat sebagai saksi mata, sekaligus Reiner kedua. Naluri seorang adik, pasti akan berusaha melindungi kakaknya.

 _[Ymir melakukan penikaman sebanyak tujuh kali. Reiner mati di tempat akibat kehabisan darah. Di tikaman ke-lima, Krista melerai dan berusaha menarik tangan Ymir, menyebabkan pisau yang dipegang Ymir melukai tangannya.]_

Mengapa Reiner tidak mengeluarkan senjatanya atau minimal melakukan pembelaan diri saat Ymir mengeluarkan pisaunya? Tambahan, ada adik perempuannya di tempat kejadian. Meski dia adalah sasaran utama, naluri alam bawah sadarnya seharusnya berusaha melindungi sang adik atau dirinya sendiri. Terutama dengan kondisi bahwa …

 _[Reiner adalah anggota kepolisian .]_

Mengapa sang polisi mengalami masalah dengan Ymir? Mengapa ia bisa tumbang di hadapan seorang pengedar narkoba? Walau tetap tergolong sulit bagaimana pun kondisinya, kemampuan bela diri seorang pengedar bawah tanah sudah pasti tercatat dalam latihan fisik anggota kepolisian mana pun.

 _[Krista tidak memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut, diindikasikan masih mengalami trauma berat.]_

"Saksi mata yang mencurigakan …"

Eren mengulangi kembali kata-kata Mikasa siang tadi.

Pukul tiga dini hari. Tubuhnya masih telantang lurus di atas tempat tidur. Kertas catatan didekap di depan dada. Mata mengamati atap bocor di atas kepala. Isi kepala melayang ke mana-mana.

Batas akhir analisis adalah esok hari. Kesimpulannya harus disampaikan di depan Profesor Levi sebelum kampus ditutup. Mahasiswa yang dianggap tidak memenuhi kualifikasinya akan dipindahkan ke kelas tambahan Profesor Hanji.

Eren berhitung dalam hati.

Nasib delapan semester ke depan akan ditentukan _esok hari_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lorong menuju ruangan Profesor Levi sangat ramai sore itu. Kursi-kursi di ruang tunggu sangat padat diisi oleh mahasiswa yang nampak berbicara sendiri atau berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu dengan seseorang yang tak kasat mata. Beberapa bahkan terlihat marah dan menjadi keras kepala. Wajah-wajah penuh ketegangan nampak terpancar hampir di seluruh sudut. Kegiatan mengipas-ngipas leher, entah karena suasana panas atau berusaha menenangkan diri, terjadi pada hampir pada sebagian besar mahasiswi yang berkali-kali menghembuskan napas dengan pipi menggembung. Mahasiswa pria, nampak elegan dengan setelan jas dan rambut klimis yang nampak memikri gaya berbusana Profesor Levi sehari-hari.

"Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan, Eren?" tanya Armin, senyum mengembang, mengejutkan Eren yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mengamati sirkulasi ketegangan yang memuncak di sekitarnya ketimbang menata struktur pembelaan yang sudah ia siapkan tadi malam.

"Um, ya … _yeah …"_ Eren menegakkan kembali kertasnya, terdengar tidak yakin dengan persiapannya sendiri. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Armin menghela napas. "Um, tidak terlalu banyak. Aku berusaha mengaitkannya dengan kejadian lain yang terjadi di luar kasus ini."

Eren menyeret tubuhnya merapat ke Armin. "Oh, ya? Seperti apa?"

"Gangguan obat-obatan." Armin membaca kembali catatannya ketika Eren mulai menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat tulisannya. "Ada beberapa jenis narkoba yang dapat menimbulkan halusinasi, gangguan mental, gangguan penglihatan, pusing-pusing, hingga perubahan emosi, misal _orphenadrine, pemoline,_ atau _voriconazole._

"Ymir adalah penghuni ilegal yang harus menjaga jarak dari penghuni lainnya. Penggunaan pisau adalah alat untuk melindungi diri dalam pekerjaannya sehari-hari. Pertemuannya dengan sang kakak-beradik adalah suatu peristiwa kebetulan karena Ymir sedang dikuasai oleh pengaruh obat-obatan saat sedang berusaha memulihkan diri di luar tempat tinggalnya.

"Sang kakak berusaha menjauhkan adiknya dari Ymir, namun, kekerasan itu terjadi dan layangan pisau tak dapat terhindar lagi. Penembakan senjata api di luar jam tugas dilarang dalam anggota kepolisian di beberapa tempat, sehingga Reiner harus melawan dengan tangan kosong—yang akhirnya menyebabkan ketidakseimbangan perlawanan." Armin menutup kembali catatannya. "Kuharap ini semua tidak terdengar bodoh."

Mulut Eren ternganga, seolah-olah Armin adalah alien yang baru tiba dari planet lain. "Bodoh dari mana? Itu jenius!"

Mikasa sedikit menjulurkan lehernya. "Mahasiswa yang dinyatakan lulus nampaknya tetap berada di dalam ruangan. Ya. Tentu saja itu dilakukan untuk mencegah pencurian ide." Matanya melirik ke arah pintu mahogani ruangan tersebut dengan sedikit sinis. "Pria berwajah kuda tadi belum keluar sejak mahasiswa lain masuk keluar dari ruangan itu."

Eren tak dapat menyembunyikan reaksinya. "Berwajah kuda?"

Mikasa tidak terlihat berusaha akan menjawab ekspresi penuh tanya Eren dan jawabannya tahu-tahu sudah tersedia di depan mata begitu seorang mahasiswa lain mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik pintu ruangan. Dengan wajah lonjong yang panjang dengan rambut pirang seperti surai kuda dan mata sipit yang nampak sedang mencari-cari seseorang.

"Mikasa Ackerman!" teriaknya.

Tanpa banyak berbicara apa-apa, Mikasa bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

Si pria berwajah kuda juga turut masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan. Dipastikan dia lulus tes.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pembelaan seperti apa yang Mikasa siapkan?" tanya Eren begitu sosok Mikasa sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Status kedekatan Eren dengan Mikasa tidak membuatnya semerta-merta mengetahui hasil analisa gila apa yang ia ciptakan.

Ada jeda sesaat. Armin terlihat berpikir. "Beberapa kali dia selalu meyakinkanku bahwa saksi matanya mencurigakan. Aku yakin dia menuduh si saksi mata juga turut terlibat dalam pembunuhan. Keberadaan satu saksi mata ditambah kondisi si pengedar yang saat itu _mungkin saja_ sedang berada di bawah pengaruh obat-obatan, memberi posisi yang tidak menguntungkan bagi klien kita. Penjebakan bisa saja terjadi. Lagipula alibi si saksi mata sebagai adik kandung Reiner, sangat sempurna. Dia bisa membunuh kakaknya dengan memanfaatkan keberadaan Ymir saat itu. Kakaknya akan panik duluan sebelum sempat melawan, karena adiknya yang manis itu ternyata hendak menghabisinya seperti daging cincang."

Armin menarik napas panjang, melirik reaksi Eren sesaat. Lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi hal-hal seperti itu memang selalu terjadi di persidangan sesungguhnya, Eren. Mulai dari pertukaran posisi tersangka atau timbulnya kasus baru." Armin menanggapi dengan tenang.

Eren meremas kertasnya sendiri. Ini sangat memalukan. Dibandingkan dengan pembelaan mereka berdua, milik Eren justru dapat menjerumuskannya sendiri ke liang penghinaan. Sepanjang malam, tidak ada dugaan lain yang diterima Eren selain bahwa _Ymir memang membunuh Reiner_. Seolah-olah Eren berada di posisi Ymir saat itu.

Entah mengapa, kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan Ymir terlihat amat normal dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan jenis obat-obatan apa pun. Semuanya terlihat sangat …

 _… naluriah dan manusiawi._

"Lihat!" Armin sedikit menjerit saat menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja melintas. "Itu yang namanya Ymir!"

Eren segera beralih dari kertasnya.

Perawakan kurus. Pakaian serba hitam yang maskulin. Rambut yang jelas-jelas tak pernah tersentuh perawatan apa pun. Postur yang menyamai tinggi pria dewasa dan gaya berjalan yang kaku. Personalitas yang tidak mencerminkan tabiat seorang wanita. Ekspresi tak ramah. Bintik-bintik kentara pada wajah yang mengidikasikan bahwa yang bersangkutan tidak pernah mengenal sabun cuci muka. Dan … _memang_ benar-benar terlihat seperti pengedar narkoba sungguhan.

Eren menimpali dengan sedikit berbisik, "Nampaknya bukan aku saja yang akan dikenal sepanjang semester."

"Dan entah apa yang berada di pikiranmu saat ini sekarang, tapi orang yang berjalan di sebelahnya adalah Krista."

Eren segera mendongak. Ah, kali ini Krista berpenampilan jauh lebih menarik ketimbang subjek sebelumnya. Proporsi lekuk wajahnya adalah gambaran ras tradisional yang memproduksi wanita-wanita cantik nan menawan dengan rambut pirang bak emas berkilauan. Matanya membulat dan bulu matanya terlihat seperti kipas sempurna untuk bola mata biru lautan yang ia miliki. Tubuhnya mungil dan tegak seperti putri kerajaan. Dia berjalan membuntuti Ymir seperti mengikuti pemandu wisata yang menuntunnya dalam sebuah perjalanan menegangkan.

Kedua pasangan itu melintas sekelebat begitu saja di depan mata. Tiba-tiba muncul seberkas ide di dalam pikiran Eren.

"Eren Jaeger!"

Suara itu membuat Eren segera menoleh. Dilihatnya Mikasa mengeluarkan sebagian tubuhnya dari balik pintu, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Eren untuk segera masuk.

Eren bangkit berdiri. Kertas yang sudah ia tulisi tadi malam ditinggalkan begitu saja di tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma bugenvil artifisial memberi kesegaran sesaat untuk hidungnya. Eren menoleh kembali untuk memastikan pintu mahogani mengkilat di belakangnya tertutup rapat, tanpa sadar sikap ini didasari oleh rasa khawatir apabila mahasiswa di luar sana dapat mendengar suaranya. Menegak ludah dengan tegakan menyakitkan dilakukannya sebelum memantapkan kaki memasuki area kerja di sebelah dalam—yang kini dipenuhi oleh beberapa mahasiswa yang nampak duduk dengan wajah intimidatif sekedip mata saat melihat keberadaan satu orang lain di ruangan itu.

Batas pemisah antara pintu masuk dan meja Profesor Levi berupa sekat semi-dinding multifungsi dengan model rak buku yang dipenuhi beberapa seri lengkap buku-buku hukum yang tebal dan sisanya dikamuflasekan dengan patung-patung pualam berbentuk kepala orang atau piala yang tersusun berdasarkan kategori, yang membuat Eren percaya bahwa isu Profesor Levi merupakan penderita OCD memang benar.

Kali ini Eren meninggalkan gaya berpakainnya yang kasual dan masuk kategori 'berandalan' dalam kamus Profesor Levi. Demi martabat dan harga diri agar dapat menjadi contoh sebagai mahasiswa yang mengalami perubahan pertama sejak hari pembuka, jas hitam pas badan berbahan wol semi-linen hitam itu sedikit menyelamatkannya dari rasa bersalah kemarin pagi. Pilihan warna hitam pada celana yang senada dengan setelan luarnya memberinya kesan profesionalitas—Eren membacanya dari artikel di internet. Dan sepatu _loafer horsebit_ yang disemir hitam tiga lapis untuk memunculkan aura wibawa ilusi. Dan rambut berlapis gel yang tersisir rapi ke belakang.

Eren melintasi meja berisi mahasiswa-mahasiswa terpilih itu tanpa berbicara, sedikit menoleh melalui sudut mata. Ingin menunjukkan kesan percaya diri. Tergoda untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi mereka.

Di sebelah sisi rak buku, terlihat Profesor Levi sedang duduk tegak. Sedang menulis sesuatu dalam jurnalnya. Terlihat tidak tertarik dengan keberadaannya. Darahnya berdesir cepat begitu melihat sosok itu berada dalam jarak begitu dekat.

"Silahkan duduk." ucapnya penuh wibawa sambil memberi isyarat.

Eren berusaha berjalan dengan gaya meyakinkan dan duduk di kursi besar yang biasanya ia lihat dalam sinema bertema abad ke-16 itu. Dominasi furnitur dan desain interior kayu pualam solid dan licin yang menguasai setiap lini detail dekorasi memberi peringatan bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di salah satu ruangan terpenting Universitas Shiganshina.

"Sampaikan pembelaan anda." ucapnya, belum menciptakan kontak mata.

Eren sedikit terpesona dengan betapa santainya dan betapa mengagumkannya pengendalian diri milik Profesor Levi itu. Semuanya tanpa cela. Dia nyaris tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya pada siapa pun. Eren pernah beberapa kali menonton persidangannya di televisi, dan sikap yang selalu ia tunjukkan adalah sikap yang saat ini dilihatnya sekarang. Dari sikapnya yang terlihat menyamaratakan tindakannnya terhadap siapa saja, Eren jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Profesor Levi dapat menjadi sekutu dan oposisi di waktu yang nyaris bersamaan.

Pikirannya nyaris tak tertembus.

"Ymir tidak bersalah." ucap Eren pelan setelah jeda yang cukup lama. "Itu adalah pembelaan diri." Menarik napas lagi untuk menyiapkan diri. "Dia memang membunuhnya, tapi … tidak seperti itu kejadiannya."

Kerutan di kening si pengacara membuat Eren sadar kata-katanya tidak cukup kuat untuk membela kliennya di pengadilan yang sesungguhnya.

Profesor Levi sedikit mengeraskan suaranya dengan penekanan di setiap kata. "Bisa Anda jelaskan lebih rinci lagi, Mr. Jaeger."

Eren menggigit bagian bawah bibir. Dia sungguh tidak yakin dengan semua ini.

"Ymir membunuh Reiner karena _cintanya_ terhadap Krista."

Di luar dugaan, Profesor Levi tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sudah Eren duga dalam pikirannya sebelum ini. Mengerutkan kening atau apa lah. Pria itu masih terlihat santai.

"Lanjutkan."

Eren menarik napas panjang dan melanjutkan penjelasannya, mulai merasa yakin. "Ymir adalah pengedar narkoba dengan status ilegal, keberadaannya sangat rawan apabila berada dekat dengan Krista yang memiliki kakak seorang polisi. Kawanan polisinya akan menangkap Ymir dan menjebloskannya ke penjara. Krista _lebih memilih Ymir_ ketimbang kakaknya.

"Krista, yang bekerja sama dengan Ymir, kemudian mengajak kakaknya ke belakang Stadiun Shiganshina pada pukul sebelas malam. Keputusan sang kakak sangat mencurigakan saat ia menyetujui permintaan itu sangat menguntungkan Krista. Lagipula, kakak macam apa yang bersedia mengantarkan adiknya ke tempat sepi pada tengah malam?

" _Kecuali di sana ada ketertarikan seksual._

"Krista memanfaatkan Ymir untuk melancarkan rencananya. Ymir muncul dari persembunyiannya kemudian menyerang dan mengancam Reiner dengan pisaunya. Karena Reiner adalah seorang polisi, serangan itu mulai berbalik arah. Saat Ymir mulai kehilangan kendalinya, Krista maju untuk membantu Ymir. Namun, pisau itu mengenai lengannya. Reiner segera menghentikan serangan saat melihat adiknya sendiri yang terluka. Menemukan cela di kesempatan yang sempit, Ymir segera mengambil tindakan untuk menyerang Reiner. Krista tidak berusaha menghentikan Ymir. Reiner mati akibat tujuh tikaman.

"Sebagai seseorang dengan ekonomi rendah yang bahkan kesulitan untuk membuat paspor legal, Ymir tidak memiliki cukup bakat medis. Ymir kemudian menelepon 911 untuk memanggil pertolongan. Ambulans datang dan menemukan Krista yang terluka. Ymir membawa pulang pisaunya, mengorbankan dirinya ditangkap polisi agar Krista tidak terlibat. Krista yang cukup syok dengan peristiwa tertangkapnya Ymir, tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut pada polisi.

"Bukan karena dia trauma akibat kematian kakaknya, melainkan … karena _kekasihnya_ akan dipenjara akibat perbuatan yang sudah ia rancang sebelumnya."

Ketika Eren selesai berbicara, ia baru sadar bahwa Profesor Levi menatapnya dengan tajam.

Eren menegak ludah.

Jeda kontak mata terlama yang Eren terima dari Profesor Levi membuat remaja itu refleks menunduk dalam-dalam. Beberapa tarik napas yang menyesakkan, Eren kemudian mendengarkan goresan pulpen yang legendaris itu kembali menulis.

Profesor Levi telah kembali pada sikapnya semula.

"Panggilkan Sasha Braus." ucapnya lagi tanpa menoleh.

Eren menggigit bibirnya lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih kuat. Sebelum ia hendak bangkit berdiri, tubuhnya kembali dihempaskan ke atas kursi.

"Um … _Sir_?"

Butuh jeda lama sesaat sebelum Profesor Levi menatapnya tanpa mendongak.

"Apa saya lulus?"

Eren tahu ia tidak sukses untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Profesor Levi menghela napas sebelum berkata dengan sedikit keras. "Kau dipindahkan ke kelas Profesor Hanji mulai minggu depan dan namamu dihapus dari daftar absensiku. Kau gagal dalam tes ini."

Eren sampai bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya tanpa sadar. "A-apa?"

"Tidak ada toleransi, Mr. Jaeger. Silahkan tinggalkan ruangan ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tidak ada toleransi, Mr. Jaeger_."

Suara Profesor Hanji tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang bass tanpa ritme yang mendenggung dalam kepalanya. Eren duduk membungkuk tidak bersemangat di kursinya, mengabaikan catatan yang masih kosong, suasana perkuliahan yang serius, dan penjelasan pasal tips-tips membalikkan tuduhan dalam persidangan.

"Setidaknya itu masih lebih baik ketimbang tidak mengikuti kelas Hukum Kriminal sama sekali."

Ucapan Armin beberapa hari yang lalu juga masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Seolah saling bertabrakan dengan suara Profesor Levi.

Armin tidak berada di sini. Pembelaan yang dikhawatirkannya cukup bodoh untuk disampaikan ke Profesor Levi itu ternyata dapat menyelematkannya dari pengusiran. Ini merupakan perasaan paling galau sedunia. Antara kau harus turut senang dengan pencapaian sahabatmu, atau menangisi diri sendiri.

"Dalam menciptakan mosi baru di persidangan, hal yang pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah _diskredit saksi mata._ " Goresan kapur yang stagnan membelah papan tulis, membuat Eren sedikit teralih dari dunia bawah sadarnya. "Saksi mata selalu menjadi kunci dalam setiap persidangan. Seperti pion di dalam permainan catur, peran mereka dapat berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Saksi mata memiliki imun yang tinggi dan tak tersentuh, namun ia dapat menjadi korban, pelaku, atau bahkan otak dari kasus tersebut. Dengan memanfaatkan orang lain menjalankan aksi kotor mereka, alibi saksi mata menjadi _sangat sempurna._ " Profesor Hanji memberi penekanan pada kalimat akhir sembari menatap seluruh mahasiswanya dengan kilat ambisi. "Ragukan saksi matanya! Tidak semua saksi mata dapat dipercaya."

Eren mencatat poin-poin sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa.

"Yang kedua, _munculkan suspek baru._ " Profesor Hanji kali ini berjalan lebih dekat ke arah para mahasiswanya setelah menulis nomor dua. "Terkadang, si pelaku _tidak hadir_ dalam persidangan. Tidak hadir karena _tidak ada yang tahu._ Biasanya karena karena dia berada di lapisan yang tak tersentuh oleh pengadilan. Dalam hal ini, siapa-yang-bayarannya-paling-tinggi. Munculkan suspek yang memiliki kaitan dengan korban. Entah pacar, keluarga, teman sekolah, musuh, atau ayahnya sendiri. _Semuanya …_ memiliki peluang sebagai pembunuh. "

Eren mengangguk-angguk tanpa sadar. Kali ini catatannya mulai dipenuhi tulisan.

"Yang ketiga, _simpan barang bukti._ Terkadang kita terlalu banyak memberikan informasi pada juri. Oh! Aku menemukan barang bukti baru! Ini akan memenangkanku di persidangan. Hah! Tidak semua bukti dapat dijadikan senjata dalam persidangan. Barang bukti tidak berpihak pada siapa pun. Barang bukti adalah sakti mata yang tak dapat berbicara. Bahkan terkadang itu dapat menjadi _bumerang_ untuk dirimu sendiri _._ " Profesor Hanji menyeringai sesaat untuk menunggu reaksi. "Jangan sampai kita ditenggelamkan oleh barang bukti milik kita sendiri!" ucapnya lantang.

Bunyi dering bel yang panjang memecahkan konsentrasi Eren, tak sadar nyaris menjatuhkan pulpennya.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Kelas kita berakhir sampai di sini. Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Selamat siang."

Setelah mengucapkan salam balasan, Eren menjadi orang pertama yang keluar paling cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesan singkat itu menyebar seperti racun di tengah malam. Dalam beberapa detik mesin pencarian Google memunculkan berita-berita dengan isi yang sama. Bunyi televisi yang menyala di tengah jam tidur menayangkan stasiun berita yang serupa. Dalam beberapa saat setelah kejadian, foto kondisi terakhir mayat itu sudah menjadi viral.

Ikatan emosional antar sesama mahasiswa membuat mereka segera menyambar _gadget_ terdekat dan mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin. Bahkan beberapa segera meninggalkan apartemennya dan melaju menuju tempat kejadian. Ucapan turut berduka segera dilayangkan pada teman-teman yang memiliki jaringan terdekat dengan sang subjek. Beranda media sosial seorang mahasiswa kini memuat ribuan pesan duka.

Melalui korespondensi dari kanal berita 24 jam, sebuah berita terkini menyampaikan komentar dan spekulasi atas fakta terbaru langsung dari tempat kejadian.

"… ditemukan dari penginapannya sekitar pukul dua dini hari tadi. Polisi mendapat laporan dari teman sekamar korban …"

" … belum ada tanda-tanda polisi akan memindahkan jenazah tersebut. Penyelidikan masih dilakukan lebih lanjut terhadap tempat kejadian dan orang-orang yang diklaim terlibat dalam peristiwa ini. Hingga saat ini belum ada keterangan apa penyebab ia terjatuh dari balkon kamarnya."

"Kini pintu masuk dari penginapan telah dipagari pita polisi. Aparat kepolisian dan sebagian para ahli forensik mulai masuk ke dalam penginapan."

" … Polisi telah masuk ke gedung dan akan melakukan pencarian menyeluruh."

" … penyebab kematian dilaporkan akibat benturan keras yang terjadi pada tengkorak dan menyebabkan pendarahan hebat."

"Korban diketahui bernama Marco Bodt dan merupakan mahasiswa semester pertama jurusan Hukum di Universitas Shiganshina."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next**

 _Chapter_ **II :** _Themis_

* * *

 **A/N :** Semoga tidak ada sepuh mahasiswa jurusan hukum sungguhan yang baca ini. Karena sesungguhnya ini dapat menyebabkan ke-butthurt-an yang signifikan.

Sign, Rapuh.


End file.
